


Of Blowing Things Up and Nightmares

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In which the Gryffindor boys talk about blowing things up and nightmares.





	Of Blowing Things Up and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.  
_ ** **__**

 

**__** **_Authors Note: This story came out of nowhere. I was just watching the first Harry Potter and saw this scene and I had the urge to make a story out of it.  
_ ** **__**

 

**__** ****_Story based on this line from Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone (U.S.)- ‘She’s a nightmare honestly.’ Ron  
_

 

“I can’t believe I blew another thing up.” Seamus Finnigan muttered to Dean Thomas as they walked out of the Charms classroom.

 

“I believe it. That’s the fifth thing you’ve blown up this week.” Dean replied nonchalantly.

 

“Me too Seamus you’re just bloody great at blowing things up.” Ron said as he joined into the conversation.

 

“Er thanks I guess.” The Irish boy stated.

 

“Well it probably doesn’t help that you say the spells wrong.” This time Harry had spoken.

 

“You three sods are lucky though.” Ron exclaimed suddenly.

 

“Why are we lucky?” Seamus asked as he winked at Lavender Brown who had just passed by.  
  


“I had to sit by Hermione Granger,” He complained, “ _its_ _Leviosa not Leviosar._ ”

 

The other three boys laughed as Ron adapted a high-pitched girly voice to say the last part.

 

“Aww poor Ronnekins had to sit next to Hermione.” 

 

However, Ron was not done complaining yet as he said one more thing about her, “She’s a nightmare. Honestly.”

 

The four boys laughed at what Ron had said but the laughing quickly ceased because the girl they were teasing had happened to be behind them and she was now pushing past them tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes.

 

“I think she heard you mate.” Harry stated rather bluntly.

 

And that was the last those four Gryffindor first years spoke of that incident. The rest of their walk to the Great Hall was filled with snorts and laughter as they continued to take the mickey out of Seamus.

 

__

 

__

 

**_Fin_**.


End file.
